Memories
by WhiteisBlackintheDark
Summary: A trip down memory lane. Harry finds Draco's unguarded penseive and decides to risk a very painful death by looking into it, but what he finds shakes the foundation of their relationship. Can they work through it? Completed- One Shot


**Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter, his friends or his amazing universe belong to me in anyway. I an merely borrowing them from the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling

**Warning:** This story contains slash, involving Harry/Draco. Some language, mentions of cutting and sex. Please if you don't like it don't read it.

**

* * *

**

**Memories **

xXx

Due to a small accident in the Spell Creation Department at the Ministry Harry arrived home from work two hours early on Tuesday to find the apartment empty. His roommate was usually at home to greet him but for now it seemed Harry had the apartment to himself. He called Draco's name a few times before entering his room and noticing his cloak gone. Harry turned to leave but a small bowl glowing on Draco's desk caught his eye. Sitting right out in the open was a pensieve, Draco's own private pensieve. Harry dwelled momentarily on the fact that Draco would most defiantly kill him if he were caught before ignoring it completely and recklessly plunging into the bowl of memories. He had always been a bit on the reckless side. Draco told him that.

xXx

A silver mist swirled around Harry before he is dropped into what looks to be a bedroom in Malfoy Manor. A five or six year old Draco is sitting on his bed talking proudly to a very old and wrinkly house elf.

"Did you know he is my age? Harry Potter is the greatest wizard of all time and he and I are going to be best friends."

xXx

It was the first train ride to Hogwarts and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle burst into Ron and Harry's compartment.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." But this time when the younger Harry rejects the blonds hand Harry can see Draco's face fall before it is masked with a sneer.

xXx

Harry looked around to find himself once again in Malfoy Manor. Draco walks past him and stops in front of a large oak door. The door opens after a second and Draco steps inside. Harry followed invisibly. Lucius is standing in front of a large desk with an evil smirk on his face.

"Draco," he says arrogantly, "it is time. You will finally be initiated into our ranks and be able to serve our Dark Lord and his admirable cause. Together we can bring about the end of Dumbledoor and his fucking pet Potter." Draco responds in a timid voice.

"I can't father." Lucius looks stunned and Draco's voice steadies slightly. "I don't see this admirable cause you speak of. Your killing wizards, whether or not their parents are wizards doesn't really matter. We are going do die out if we don't procreate with muggles father. Can't you see that?" The answer was a slap across the face. The anger and hate in Lucius' face makes Draco step back.

"You fucking, ungrateful boy." He snarls as Draco takes another step back. "You have just made the worst decision of your life. You'll meet your end following Dumbledoor, mark my words."

"I'm not following Dumbledoor." Draco states proudly. "I'm following Potter."

"Crucio!" Lucius screams and Draco falls to the floor convulsing in agony, every nerve ending alight with pain. Finally Lucius lifts his wand and walks over to tower above his son. "Get out of my house!" He says with such venom in his voice that even Harry winces. "You have ten minutes to pack. I will tell your mother. The next time I see you. I won't hesitate to kill." He then spat on the boy and stalked out of the room. Slamming the door behind him leaving Draco, his body, still twitching from the spell in a heap on the floor.

xXx

It 's pouring rain outside and Harry is more than a little surprised he's not wet as he runs after Draco down a shifty looking street. Eventually Draco stops in front of a very large, very old looking house. On the door is an ornate serpent in the shape of an S. Draco reaches up and grabs the knocker with a shaking hand before knocking three times. After a moment Harry is shocked to see Snape answer the door. He just stands there looking Draco up and down, taking in his appearance with complete calm. Draco is utterly soaked to the bone. He is trembling from more than just the cold and his eyes are suspiciously red-rimmed. Snape merely opens the door wider and steps aside.

"I hope he is worth it Draco."

xXx

The boys are in there sixth year at Hogwarts and the school has just found out about Draco's very public feud with his family. The papers were littered with stories of his renouncing Voldemort and his father disowning him. Nobody has spoken to the boy since the beginning of the year except to harass and torment him. He is rejected by his housemates for abandoning their cause and shunned by the rest of the school for his family and previous pureblood behaviour. Draco is sitting out by the lake when Harry approaches.

"Hey Malfoy." He says cheerfully sitting himself beside the blond.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco asks in a tired voice.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come play chess or go flying of something?" Draco quirks an eyebrow and stares at Harry like he's insane before replying,

"Why?" Harry looks confused at the question and ponders it for a second.

"Well, I don't know because you look bored and Ron's busy with Hermione."

"No you idiot. I mean why do you want to hang out with me? What's wrong with that Finanagin or whatever? You hate me." He says all this without removing his eyes from the vast lake spread out in front of them.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend Malfoy," The younger Harry stands up and holds out his hand, "so you coming?" Draco looks up and smiles his first smile in a long time before reaching out and clasping Harry's hand to pull himself up.

xXx

Draco is in the prefect's bathroom splashing water on his face when Ron storms in and slams the door. Draco turns to see who it is and then turns back to the sink. The redhead locks the door and strides purposefully up to the other boy, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and slamming him up against a bathroom stall. Draco struggles in vain for a while before submitting to the larger, stronger boy.

Ron is absolutely furious and Harry can tell this is not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"He'll never love you!" Ron snarls as he presses his arm into Draco's throat. "He may have taken pity on you and decided to be your friend but it wont last. Your scum Malfoy. Your so far beneath him and eventually he will come back to his senses and be disgusted with himself for ever being near you. So if you know what's good for you, you'll stay the fuck away from him you sick fuck!" And he left the other boy in a heap on the floor massaging his throat.

xXx

Its Harry's seventeenth birthday and everyone is gathered at the burrow. There's music, cake and not a single person there isn't having a great time. Harry steps aside with Ron, Hermione and Draco to thank them for the amazing party.

"I cant thank you enough guys. This is the best birthday ever, not to mention my first birthday party." He gushes unable to keep the smile off his face. "Its perfect."

"Oh don't thank us," says Hermione fondly, "this was all Draco."

"Wow Draco." Harry says turning to the blushing blond. "I can't believe you did all this for me."

xXx

The stars are twinkling against the inky black sky as Draco sits with Hermione up in the Gryffindor common room.

"You really need to tell him how you feel Draco." Says Hermione in her best lecture voice. One Harry has heard on countless occasions. "Its not fair for either of you to keep going on like this."

"Why wont you leave this alone Hermione." Draco cries exasperated. "I've told you a thousand times. He wouldn't understand, besides it would disgust him."

"I don't think so." Hermione says but before she can continue Draco cuts her off.

"I'm his friend Hermione and that's enough for me. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our friendship."

xXx

The two boys are sitting alone in the library and Harry keeps glancing up at Draco and turning back to his potion textbook. Finally around the fifteenth time Harry does this Draco slams his own book shut and turns to Harry.

"Can you please tell me what the hell you want so I can bloody study in peace?" Harry looks worried and opens his mouth a few times before shaking his head and mumbling a soft nothing but Draco doesn't believe that for a second. "Harry," he says calmly, "you haven't turned you page in and hour. You wont stop squirming and I can feel your eyes on me every ten bloody seconds. Please tell me what's wrong."

Harry takes a few minutes before speaking. Without removing his eyes from the table he blurts out a confused jumble of words. "Can you repeat that a little slower please?" Draco asked patronizingly.

"Ithinkimightbegay." It takes Draco a few moments to work through Harry's second, slower jumble. When he does he looks up at Harry. Shock clearly written on his face.

"What makes you think that?" He asks and it occurs to Harry now, looking back on it that Draco's voice is a lot higher than normal.

"Well…" the younger Harry replies back quietly, "I'm kind of having feelings about a friend and I don't know if I should tell him. I mean I don't want to ruin what we have." The whole time he said this Harry kept shooting glances Draco's way. This was looking very promising.

"You should tell him Harry. You should definitely tell him." Draco answered just as quietly

"Ok!" Harry says sounding pleased. "I'm going to go find Seamus. Thanks so much Draco. I hope he feels the same." Draco's face goes from hopeful to heartbroken in a matter of seconds but the Gryffindor is already out the door.

xXx

It's Christmas break during the boy's seventh and last year at Hogwarts. Draco is walking up a hall in the dungeons when someone calls his name from behind and he turns around almost dropping his armload of books in the process. Harry finally catches up to him and bends over to catch his breath. After Harry is finally breathing normally the two boys resume walking in Draco's previous direction.

"Draco, I need a favour. Do you think you can do something for me?" Harry asks

"Sure Harry, anything. What do you need?" Harry looks embarrassed about answering so Draco knows it's important. Harry doesn't embarrass easily.

"Well…I was wondering if I could borrow your private head boy room tonight. You could use my bed up in Gryffindor tower and I promise I'll only use it one night."

"No problem Harry but what do you need it for?" Draco asks sounding like he doesn't really want to know the answer.

"I think that tonight me and Seamus are going to … well you know. And it's my first time so I wanted it to be special. I think I love him Draco." Draco had gone really pale during Harry's proclamation and his eyes kept darting around as though looking for an escape route. Finally he composed himself enough to speak.

"Yah that's fine you two have fun but I forgot something in the library I'll see you tomorrow ok?" He didn't wait for an answer before turning abruptly and running down the hall. Harry left his younger self-standing in the corridor confused and chased after Draco. He followed Draco into moaning Myrtle's bathroom where he collapsed into a corned crying and rummaging through his bag until he found what he was looking for. Harry gasped as Draco pulled a small ornate dagger from his book bag. Shaking slightly the boy held the knife up to his wrist and cut a deep line from his wrist to his elbow. Harry wanted to run and scream for help but no one could see him. All he could do was stand and watch Draco cry and bleed. After what seemed like forever but was really only a few seconds someone opened the door and Harry had never been more grateful to see Hermione. As soon as she sees Draco she runs over to him and casts a healing spell on his arm.

"Oh Draco," she croons, "How could you do this to yourself?" There are still tears streaming down the blonde's face but he looks up at Hermione and replies softly with a quivering voice.

"It was supposed to be me Hermione. He was supposed to love me."

xXx

It's their final year and Ron and Draco are doing prefects rounds.

"I hear you and Harry are buying an apartment in London? Do you really think that's a good idea Draco? Don't you think it will be hard seeing him and his dates everyday?"

"It better than leaving and never seeing him again." The other boy replies.

xXx

Ron and Hermione are over at the boy's apartment for dinner a few weeks after graduation.

"So you guys up for a bit of clubbing tonight?" Harry asks. Ron and Hermione agree right away but Draco turns down the request. "Come on Draco you never go out." Harry whines, "I haven't seen you out on a date since like 5th year. We can all find you a nice girl." Draco makes a choking sound in his throat and Ron and Hermione both stare at him disbelieving.

"Not tonight thanks." Draco manages before heading to his room.

xXx

It's in the early hours of the morning and Draco is curled up in bed covering his ears. In the background you can her moaning and other obvious sounds of sex. Harry can distinctly hear his own voice calling out in pleasure. Draco gets out of bed and rummages around in his closet until he comes across the same dagger Harry recognises from a previous memory. He pulls up his sleeve revealing the deep scar he stares at the scar for a few seconds before hurling the dagger across the room and throwing some floo powder in into the fireplace. After a few minutes Ron's face appears in the flames.

"It's three in the bloody morning Draco what the fuck do you want." All of the sudden he is flung to the side and Hermione's face appears. She takes in his tear-streaked face and dishevelled appearance before speaking.

"Again Draco?" The blond nods, "Why don't you tell him to put up a silencing charm next time instead of putting yourself through this?"

"Can I just please come over Hermione, please?" Draco asks clearly distraught

"Of course you can, but I still think you should tell him how you feel." Hermione says sternly

"Leave it alone Darling" Ron calls from a distance. "It will never happen."

xXx

Harry can hear someone behind him and he knows its not in Draco's memories. He hastily pulls out of the bowl. Draco is standing in the doorway looking like he is going to bolt.

"It's… god Harry its not what you think. I can explain." He says quickly with a frightened look on his face. Harry just steps foreword and grabs Draco's right arm. The other man tries to pull away but Harry's grip is too tight.

He continues to struggle until Harry holds up his arm and runs his finger over the scar. Draco shudders slightly and Harry whispers 'Why?' but he doesn't know what he is asking and he doesn't wait for and answer. All the sudden Draco is pressed against the wall and they're kissing and Harry is clinging to Draco like he is the last man on earth. Draco moans and it shoots sparks of pleasure through Harry and he knows that he wants nothing in the world more than he wants Draco and that Draco is the only man he wants for the rest of his life.

xXx

Harry is pulled out of the pensieve by a hand on his shoulder and he turns to see Draco looking stunning in his white and gold dress robes.

"What are you looking at?" he asks with a fond smile on his face

"Our first kiss." Harry replies unhesitant. He knows Draco won't mind the peek at his memories.

"Do you know how long you've been?" he asks and Harry shakes his head.

"Have I been long?" he asks nervously and Draco chuckles.

"Lets just say that Weasley has told me, with his usual tact I might add, that he is sorry you finally came to your senses."

" Oh god Draco I'm so sorry. I completely lost track of time." But Draco doesn't look upset he's still smiling even.

"Don't worry," He says lovingly. "I never doubted you. Are you ready to go now?" Harry nods and smoothes down his identical dress robes. He smiles at Draco before linking hands with the other man and walking out to the yard. Draco leads him up the path to a rose covered alter where Dumbledoor is standing smiling pleasantly. Harry gazed up at Draco and in their beautiful garden surrounded by their friends and loved ones and he knows that this will definitely be a moment for the pensieve.

**Fin**

xXx

* * *

Wow, ok my whole past, present, future thing is totally messed up, I seriously cant do tenses but I'm kind of confused about the whole thing so I can't fix it, sorry. Anyway thanks for reading my story. Please review, it only takes a minute and it is greatly appreciated. 


End file.
